


I Heard A Rumour....

by LexiAndTheDiamonds



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans-Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, BDSM, Bearded Chris Evans, Bottom Chris, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, Light BDSM, My First AO3 Post, My first fic pls be gentle, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sub Chris Evans, Sub!Chris, chris evans fanfic - Freeform, chris evans smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds
Summary: Chris Evans is a womaniser. This is no secret. He's a self made man, master of his universe, in complete control of everything...or so he thinks. What happens when reader hears him say something which can potentially land him in trouble...? Or a possible punishment?
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	I Heard A Rumour....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fic/drabble (semantics, pshh). I wrote it after I noticed a severe dearth of sub Chris fics, and I can gander a guess that he'd be a phenomenal sub. So please, enjoy. I try not to describe the reader in detail, for obvious reasons.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated :) Please be gentle, it's my first time (ignore the pun lmao)  
> Requests are open, of course, and I can also be found on Tumblr at:  
> bluemusickid.tumblr.com  
> -Lexi

_"I heard a juicy rumour that Captain America is off the market!!"_

You whipped your head to the TV, shutting your laptop with full force. Nancy Odell's smirk was the first thing you saw, with the camera then panning on him. He smirked, raised a brow, and said something. Something which could get him in a **lot** of trouble.

" _Oh come on. We're not doing this. I mean, I'm single and happy; don't need to answer to anyone but myself. And my mom!_ " He added with a laugh.

" _Aah, so you're playing the field, are ya?_ "

" _I'm winning the field, obviously!_ " He said, raising his eyebrow, with his signature smirk.

Oh, Christopher. Dear, innocent, Christopher. He knew better than that. It's not that you were exactly known to the world, or that you were even associated to him. But he had his rules, and ignoring these questions during press junkets and interviews was at the top of the list. 

You smirked to yourself. _Madam's gonna have a hell of an evening today_.

_**A Few Hours Later..** _

Chris walked in, jacket in hand, his sleeves rolled up. It had been a tiring day, and all he wanted now was to have a drink with you and unwind from the hectic day. Perhaps even a bubble bath. 

_"Y/N, I'm home!"_

You heard him, and smiled. He didn't know what he was in for.

_"I'm in the room!"_

He trudged in, dropping his jacket on the chair. "Whew, what a day. I couldn't even concentrate on the premiere, wanted to come home and cuddle-"

He stopped short when he saw you emerging from the walk-in closet. He lost all train of thought when he saw what you wearing.

You were in a black lace bodysuit with a plunging v-neckline, paired with stockings and garters. ( _You know, the outfit that he said drove him mad and made him lose control ;)_ ) 

His eyes widened when he saw the handcuffs in your hand. He gulped nervously. He hadn't done anything wrong....as far as he could remember..

" _Someone's been a bad boy.._ " you say silkily. 

" _I don't know what you mean bab-...err, ma'am_." He stammered, seeing you raise your eyebrow.

" _Kneel_."

Chris knelt, without any preamble, or any wisecrack. He knew better than to defy you, especially in the mood you seemed to be in.

"I was in the mood to unwind and have a nice, cozy dinner with you, Christopher. But seeing as you are **_not answerable to anyone_** and are **_winning the field_** , I don't think that's about to happen, is it?"

Chris winced at your tone. _Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK_. He shouldn't have had those shots with Mackie, he KNEW it. It lowered his inhibitions and he broke a rule.

" _Look at me._ " you commanded. He looked up, without missing a beat.

" _Wow, Mr. Talk answered to me. I'm so lucky_." you said, wryly.

" _Hands behind your back_."

He complied, without missing a tick. You quickly undid his tie and used it to tie his hands. He was fully at your mercy, now.

" _I think you should start by making it up to me._ " you said, making your way to the bed and settling yourself on the edge, spread-eagled. " _Come here, babe_."

His eyes now wide, he knee-crawled his way towards you, now making eye-contact with your clothed pussy. You ever so slowly slid off your one piece, now only sitting in your thigh-highs.

" _You know what to do, Christopher. Don't make me wait._ "

His blue eyes darkened with lust, mouth watering in anticipation. He kissed his way up your legs, leaving little nips on your inner thighs. He suckled on the beauty spots on your thighs, leaving you breathless. He finally made contact with your wet lips, licking up a wet stripe to taste your excitement. You couldn't contain your moans, which seemed to increase in volume as he made your lower half feel like it was on fire. _No wonder they chose him to be The Human Torch, y_ ou thought, running your fingers through his soft locks.

He made contact with your clit, softly licking it at first, making you groan and your legs quiver. The bastard knew your weakness, what could you say? He then pulled the ultimate move-wrapped his mouth around your clit-and sucked lightly. You were practically panting by now, hips gyrating of their own accord. You sat up and took his head in your hands, thrusting up and basically fucking yourself on his tongue. He took this as a green signal and fucked your hole with an unrelenting rhythm.

The knot in your belly was tightening; you were fast approaching climax. Both of you doubled your efforts, he was glued to your clit, not reducing speed, using the underside of his tongue as well. The dam burst and you screamed, slamming your pussy to his face and holding him there. Your pussy pulsated around nothing, drenching his soft, soft beard. You let go of his head after a few moments, and looked down, making eye contact. His beard was glistening, his eyes deep with full blown lust.

Still breathing heavily, you made your way off the bed, kneeling next to him. You could see the tent in his pants, no doubt aroused out of his mind and craving release. You touched his member softly through his pants, eliciting a small hiss from him. You stroked him through his pants, starting off slow, but then moving on to a faster pace. Chris groaned and closed his eyes, thrusting ever so slightly. You could see that he was close to climaxing; exactly where you wanted him.

Halting your actions, you stood up. Chris opened his eyes and looked at you, in mild confusion and annoyance. 

"I think I'll treat myself to a little ice cream before bed. Meanwhile, you can use the alone time to reflect on your words and actions and how you can improve; you know, be my good boy." you said, winking, making your way towards the kitchen; leaving Chris utterly aroused, confused, and oh, yeah, tied up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. It's my first time writing smut, and it sucks, I know. But I'd be happy to get feedback and improve, with your help. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors, will try to eliminate this in future fics :)  
> Much love!


End file.
